


Interview with the Werewolf

by littleLuciernaga



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/littleLuciernaga
Summary: Trevor doesn’t have time to go make friends. Thankfully, the right person can go to him instead.





	Interview with the Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> sfm is the only thing in my brain since i played it :’) enjoy my faves interacting!

“Trevor, dinner! And stop hogging the computer already, your father needs to make a call after we eat!”

“_Mom!_” The boy yelps, turning so quickly he nearly falls off his wheeled chair. Miss Garbo squints for one long minute, frowning as her son stays suspiciously still in front of the screen.

“...What were you up to just now?”

“Nothing!” Trevor says, his voice about four octaves higher than usual and unbelievably...well, unbelievable. His mother somehow manages to squint harder, as mothers often do.

“Honey, I know you’re real excited about being on vacation and everything, but that’s the _ family _ computer, so if you’re gonna be all day coped up here looking up--”

“Ew, mom, gross! First of all, _no way._” Trevor interrupts, finally getting up to try to talk her out of leaving the room. “Second, I’ll just eat in my room later. I’m really busy right now!”

“Doing nothing?”

A beat.

“Nothing _ bad,_ okay?? And much less nothing… you know!”

If anything, Trevor’s over-the-top responses manage to charm his mother into submission way better than his poor attempts at lying would ever do. Miss Garbo has a laugh to herself before petting her son’s head.

“Alright, whatever you say, kiddo. Just wash your plates when you’re done, okay?”

The head-patting makes him feel a little childish, but Trevor nods anyway.

“Okay...”

“But really,” She adds, “It would probably be nice to hit up town now that you have time to, don’t you think?”

“Uh…” Trevor offers a nervous half-grin, “So dad can make calls whenever he wants?”

“So that you can make some friends, dear.”

“Oh.” He sort of nods, taken aback by the bluntness. “Sure.”

“And computer off by nine.”

“Fiiiine,” Trevor whines, turning his back on his mother to sit back down, only turning the screen back on as soon as he hears the door close behind him. At least she remembered to close it this time around. 

Sigh. 

Thanks a lot, mom. Now even research didn’t seem all that fun anymore.

So, it’s been about a month since the whole...Big Event.

While Trevor wasn’t actually the saddest of kids, seeing Dr. Habit’s cryptic website at home was nothing but a call for adventure to exceptional theorists and thrill-seekers such as himself, even if the mere mention of the man brought back less than pleasant memories of his last childhood cavities, and how the doctor’s low booming voice had made him cry so hard he didn’t even remember what the drilling felt like. Anyway--seriously, how could it not be a great opportunity? Between the weird typing that had to be written by Habit himself, the creepy green goblin-like puppet all over the information and the incredibly vague and unreliable reviews near the end of the site, there was no way this whole Habitat thing wasn't all the work of some sort of alien looking for human test subjects! Or maybe Habit's true colors were finally showing through and he was actually a giant or big-foot hybrid, because seriously, how can one man be so freakishly tall!

Regardless of the exact creature the man happened to be, Trevor knew he had to be there to witness and expose it all--and on the meantime, come in contact with other fellow creatures of the night such as himself! 

Or at least...that’s what he’d told himself before actually going there. 

Turns out, real people are as intimidating as aliens, giants, bigfoots, werewolves and apparently even vampires. Enough to get him paranoid enough to get banned from the lounge after his first time there and spend most of his time in the boiler room investigating them instead of actually, you know, getting to know any of them save the mopey guy who'd listen and scold him from the hole wall. (Note to self: probably a gargoyle.)

But hey, it wasn’t all for nothing! Who would’ve known he wasn’t only going to be right about them, but that he was even going to have actual proof to go?

...Or not!! Grr! Thinking of how Trevor never actually asked that flower kid for that vampire picture they got him and having no way to record Trencil’s candid confession made him _ so _ mad. Almost Sabastian-levels of mad, but he had to contain himself for the sake of his innocent parents. And now that everything was over, there was no silver lining; not only did almost no other participants of the Habitat seem to recognize him or even be able to call him by name on the weird chance he needed to be out for errands, but now neither Trencil nor Nat where anywhere to be found before his curfew to get some more fresh vampire proof to make his two weeks at the Habitat worth anything. Awesome!

Speaking of Nat… losing the chance to see her again for at least another month actually stung, if we’re being perfectly honest here.

Trevor had seen her at school before the Habitat, and he would’ve been lying if he didn’t admit that her own flippant and disinterested review in the website didn’t help motivate him into actually sending his application to the creepy resort in the first place. He couldn’t quite place if it was her cool trench coat (just like his!!) or her even cooler disposition to talk like a grown-up despite being so darn small, but listening to her reluctantly admit her love for her father all the way down the boiler room hadn’t made him any less fond of her. On the contrary, it made him a lot more excited to talk to her once more! Maybe if he were to share his secret identity with her, she’d see him as an equal not worth flipping off, or even someone worth going to prom with--

Siiiiigh! 

Alas, none of that could ever happen if she was nowhere to be seen nowadays. And how could their love be anything but a joyless tragedy, if he was none but a natural enemy? Not only a man of science with a mission, but a werewolf on the hunt, a seeker of truth, a--

“...Huh. You have vampires on the brain, alright.”

Trevor freezes in the midst of his extremely uncool tangent, his blood running cold the second he registers the sweet but icy voice coming from somewhere in the room; the exact location doesn’t help at all when he realizes it’s above him. 

His backward fall to the floor, chair and all, is almost as ungraceful as his high-pitched yelp.

“N-NA-?!”

“_Nat._ Jesus, kid. Good to see you too.”

The cool Nat Vancey is casually standing upside down Trevor’s ceiling, her pretty coral hair flowing down where Trevor’s shoulder was just mere seconds ago, and eyes directed to his computer screen. Her expression is as bored as usual, arms crossed and most certainly judging. Trevor remains below her, too scared to move.

“H-How did you-??”

Nat smiles menacingly, her tiny fangs peeking out.

“You’re really asking me this? Isn’t it like, entry level stuff that vampires are very good at tracking their victims?”

“Wha--oh my god,” Trevor manages to gets up, slowly backing to the nearest wall. “You turned into a bat and followed me home from the store some time?” 

Nat’s face falls.

“Not _ that _ entry level. You’re the only Garbos in town, dude. It’s on your mailbox.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Trevor squirms when he realizes he can’t go further back the wall, unable to help feeling a little unsafe despite Nat’s casual quips. His eyes remain glued to her as she walks down the ceiling to the nearest wall and then to the floor, not only as if she wasn’t just a vampire, but also simply too cool for gravity itself. 

“What are you doing here?” Trevor asks, careful to lower his voice to just a panicked whisper. His parents might’ve not heard the gigantic thud of his fall over the show they usually watched during dinner, but he wasn’t taking any chances to have them walk on a pretty girl they didn’t know in the room. You know, the one where his mom thought he was downloading indecent pictures at in the first place. Nope.

Either way, Nat is at least agreeable enough not to make a ruckus as she inspects the computer room, more or less ignoring Trevor’s panic as she spins his chair around to lower to her level.

“It’s nothing much, relax. Dad just got all dumb on me again,” she explains, sitting down, “So I’m crashing for a bit.”

“You had a fight with that Trencil guy?”

“More like a disagreement, but yeah.”

“Wait, but... I thought things were cool with your dad? Because you love him and all that nice stuff you said back at the Habitat?”

Nat’s eyes glare a dangerous orange so suddenly Trevor can’t help but yelp and pull his scarf up on a squirmy reflex, as if it were his one and only hiding place.

“If you say any of that mushy stuff so casually again, I’ll end you.” She warns, slow and clear. Nobody was supposed to hear any of that.”

“Okay fine oh God stop looking at me like that!!”

“Cool, I knew you’d understand.” Nat says, her voice chill and her eyes a regular color once more, “But yeah, just because you say a nice thing once doesn’t mean all problems are resolved forever. Dad still has a lot to learn about kids... especially if they’re teenagers.”

Though she doesn’t get into any details, Trevor can tell the problem might not actually be something so bad or that Trencil might see as a real problem. It’s still relatable, though, and he finally starts feeling at ease enough to feel his shoulders loosen up.

“...I get what you mean.” Trevor says, pouting down at the floor. “My parents don’t really get I just like being on my own. Other people would just get in the way of my research.”

Nat snorts.

“What, your ‘Interview with the Vampire’’ research?”

A beat. Trevor quickly glances at his computer screen to find what she means, and he does not like it: a post on his current and most-visited website; a forum lovingly created and dedicated to the newly-released movie, the main poster with Lestat’s gaunt and beautiful hollywood-esque face clear as daylight above text Trevor was about to submit as a reply to someone’s displeased review. Trevor pretty much sprints to the computer to try and turn it off once more, only to be stopped by the powerful force of Nat’s hand on his face keeping him right on place as she reads out-loud:

“_A recent but sure CLASSIC, as nobody but a TRUE critic with an eye for the beautiful and the unknown will be able to tell you! _ ” She says, her voice booming and exaggerated, “ _ A five star grade, for the ETHEREAL beauty of vampirehood was perfectly captured and represented! _Gee, thanks for that, I guess?”

“This is a violation of my privacy!” Trevor goes, muffled by her tiny hand, “My human rights!”

“Too bad you’re a werewolf then, huh?” Nat teases, still keeping Trevor back as she squints into the screen. “Moonlight_lycanthrope666, am I right?”

“Naaat!”

“Okay, okay,” She finally lets go, allowing Trevor to stand in front of the computer with a scandalized frown. After having a little laugh to herself, he stares her down.

“Why are you even here in the first place? Like my house, specifically?”

For the first time, Nat isn’t totally blunt or quick-fire with her retorts. Instead, she looks down for a bit, almost as if she still had her doubt herself. She ends up settling with a sigh and a shrug.

“Honestly? I’m kind of surprised as well. The flower kid was actually my first option since they’re so good at chilling, but I figured they had enough of fixing everybody else’s problems for a lifetime after everything that went down. Plus, they actually have friends and a job to be busy with and stuff.” 

“Ugh, you sound just like my mom.”

“Moms are usually right about things, you know.”

“How’d _ you _ know??”

A beat. It takes about three full seconds and Nat’s completely unamused face to realize what an incredibly trashy thing he’s said before he clears his own throat and moves on himself.

“I mean--anyway.” He continues, and sighs with exasperation. “Okay, fair enough. I guess I _ do _ have the availabilitvity to be met on such short notice.” 

“_Availability. _”

“That.”

“Just say you’re free, dude.”

“In any case,” Trevor crosses his arms, “This is the family computer room and my parents are here almost as much as me, so next time you feel like coming over just go to my room after nine? That’s my curfew, so I’m pretty much gonna be there always.”

“What, assuming I’m gonna do this often?”

“Aren’t you?”

Now Nat’s the one to quiet down for a bit before nodding.

“I mean, I’m _ that _ age. Who knows what I’ll do.”

Trevor actually laughs at this.

“Okay, so that’s a deal!”

“I guess.”

“Okay. That being said, can you like… maybe meet me back at my room before mom thinks I’m yelling and talking to myself again?”

“Wouldn’t that be a regular friday night for you anyway?”

“No, I usually talk to my alter ego on weekends to subdue him. Sabastian is kind of a party animal.”

“Jesus Christ, Garbo.”

“So can you do that?”

“Actually, I think I’ll be on my way now,” Nat says, staring at the clock hanging on the nearest wall. “It took me a while to find your house, so pops probably thinks something actually happened to me.” 

“Oh--okay, fly or--run?? Along?? Or however you got here?”

“Just walking and hissing at whoever even looks at me funny.”

God, she’s so cool. Trevor nods along.

“Okay then, I guess we’re good to go for now.”

“Yeah. I’ll be seeing you around.”

While Trevor half-expects her to transfigure into a bat and fly off into the night, Nat simply opens the window and nonchalantly jumps off into the grass down below as easily as if she were playing hopscotch. He looks on, amazed, as Nat actually turns around to wave goodbye before walking into the darkness. He waves back, almost dumbly so.

…

Oh, damn it!! she did a whole bunch of vampiric stuff right in front of him and he forgot to get some proof!! again!! Grr!!! 

  



End file.
